The Next Step
by Reading Sage
Summary: There exist a third Royal Diclonius in the Elfen Lied world. He was genetically engineered to be the ultimate weapon against Humanity. Will he be all that they envisioned for him or much more. He cares little for humanity and loves the members of his race as his family. Who will he choose his Father Director Kakuzawa or his race. Powerful OC character and Gore.


**This story is going to be more of a side story to my two others. It will be about me as a male Diclonius but one in which I am the next forced evolution of their species. What happens when the Scientist try to forcefully create a class of super soldier Diclonius to help conquer the human race.**

**Will give more insight in lives of characters like Anna, the Chief and more silpelits.**

**All canon characters and some OC probably here and there.**

**Now we enterth the realm of my Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elfin Lied or any of its characters but I own Diclonius me and my army of OCs Mwahahaha!**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**DNA Voice"**

'_**DNA Thoughts**_**'- Might not use this often**

**Creating A Warrior**

**Research Facility**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh." A woman with pink hair screamed. The pain she was feeling was unimaginable and this was the second time she had experienced this. She had just given birth to her second child but it wasn't her choice because she was forced into it.

"Chief Kakuzawa this one is a boy." A female who was the lead scientist said. Her name was Shirakawa and she gave the King of the Diclonius race to its father.

"I never knew that a male of the species could be born. When he has come of age we will test if a male Diclonius can impregnate a female Silpelit." The chief handed his second son to a scientist to begin the examination of his body for any defects.

"Please…let me see my child." Karee the carrier of the Diclonius royal gene reached her hand out towards him pleading to see her child.

"I would but you still haven't told me where your husband left your daughter. I trusted you with a fork and you tried to kill yourself with it. I cannot let a suicidal mother hold her child. What kind of father would I be?"

"I don't know where she is. Please just let me see him."

"That answer isn't going to work."

"You're a monster! Only a mad man would do what you're doing!"

"I'm a mad man ha. Didn't the entire world think electricity, the telephone and even the television were the musings of mad men. Millions would think me mad as well but the future will remember me as its savior I will be the one to wipe humanity from this world and be the nurturer of its future. I will be its God but…you could have been a Goddess if you didn't limit your mind to what is right or wrong but what is needed."

The head of the Kakuzawa family then left soon after cleaning Karee's body all the scientist took their equipment and left her in her room and locked the door behind them.

When she had regained enough strength she came out of her bed and searched her padded room to see if they left any sharp objects. The room looked like those you saw at a psychotic hospital made to prevent the patients from harming themselves.

When she went under her bed she saw the scalpel that she had knocked over when she had reached out towards Kakuzawa. She took it into her hands and held it against her throat and slitted it. This time she wouldn't make the mistake again of only doing this and also slitted her wrists and just laid there on her bed waiting for the freedom of death.

She heard alarms all around her and prayed that she bled out before they saved her again. The scientist barged through the door and started to try and stop the bleeding. They could see that she had already bled out more than 3/4 of her bodies supply of blood and they knew it was not possibly to save her.

They were given direct instructions that if this were to happen they should remove her ovaries. The procedure was rushed to save them before she died taking the future of the world with her.

"One successfully removed what about the other?" Shirakawa was working desperately to save the perfect unfertilized beings.

"We were unable to save it. Who will tell the Chief about this?" The deputy scientist said.

"Whoever allowed that scalpel to be left in here" Shirakawa replied simply.

**Chief Kakuzawa's Office **

The Chief was sitting in his office. Nothing in the world could destroy his happiness. According to Anna he would eventually catch the Queen of the Diclonius race. He had the King who he was going to name Adam. His research into the Lebensborn Project was moving at a great rate and in 6 to 6 and a 1/2 years it could finally be initialized.

"Sir, Karee has died." This was the only thing that could affect but couldn't delay his plans. He was trying to keep his cool but he was failing.

"And her ovaries?"

"Only 1 was able to be saved." Shirakawa said in dismayed.

"Get me Nousou and the one responsible for her death."

After she had left the Chief flipped over his desk in anger. _'I just lost my fail safe if either reproductive Diclonius died.'_

Nousou had entered and had a relaxed look on his face. He was the lead scientist in the cloning, weapon creation and study of vectors in Diclonii. Beside him was a new recruit who was in charge of equipment management.

"Nousou how far are you in the cloning project?" The Chief needed her to be far enough to clone the eggs.

"I have started to clone each of the silpelits DNA and all are now living however there are slight deformities in each facially. The Brain Control Device (BCD) is in the beta phase."

"That is excellent news in regards to living clones but these deformities will need to be removed and you may have heard of Karee's departure."

She nodded in response.

"You will try and clone the only surviving ovary but make sure it isn't damaged."

"That's impossible the amount of DNA needed to be extracted would more than likely destroy the ovary. It would be better if we fertilize it and create a new Diclonius and then I could extract the amount of DNA needed safely. I could even add in a few improvements to create a better Diclonius since I could manipulate its DNA."

The Chief was mulling over the idea. _'Either way I get a sure possibility of another royal Diclonius.'_ He came to his decision.

"Proceed with what you think is best and use my sperm deposits in the storage facility. Use only those with the y chromosomes; I want this one to be a boy incase of the female's death. A male would be able to create more Diclonii even if they were half-breeds at a faster rate. I also want you to improve his body's entropy level. I want him capable to use his powers to the absolute limit without his body disintegrating. "

Nousou nodded in response and took out a chocolate bar and started to eat it. "I'm out Boss." Nousou then left and decided to see how his creations were doing.

"Now, Mister Saru I heard that you left a scalpel in Karee's room."

"Umm sir, I didn't leave it, it must have fallen and I didn't see it and forgot." Saru was shaking because many of the other scientists always said that if you were called into the office you usually left in a body bag.

"Oh you forgot. That is understandable because I always forget things as well." The Chief had a small smile on his face and Saru thought he was forgiven.

"You know that for your transgression I will or won't kill you because I forgot if I had put bullets in this gun." Chief got out of his seat and walked towards Saru and placed the gun against his forehead.

Saru was shaking and he peed himself in fear of dieing. He then heard the click of the gun's trigger and slowly opened his eyes to see the Chief smiling at him. "Thank You s-"

Chief Kakuzawa then slammed the gun against his temple. When Saru fell to the ground the chief continued to pummel him mercilessly. When he was finished Saru no longer had a head because it looked more like a flattened tree stump.

Chief Kakuzawa then went over to his beeper for his secretary. "Sosa could you send up a cleaning crew."

"Yes Chief."

"Thank you Sosa."

The Chief then left towards his family's underground Grotto Cave to see his daughter/Oracle Anna. He took his elevator towards the cave and he was greeted by the grave stones for each Kakuzawa and Diclonius that has ever died for the achievement of the Lebensborn project.

He felt shame for the number of children he was forced to kill for his goals but he didn't regret it. If all the babies were allowed to live they would swarm the facility endangering the project. If they were allowed to live in the outside world the increase in murders would more than likely alert the governments of the world and he can't have that until the bomb was completed.

He walked until he found the river. It was the embryo keeping his daughter alive. She was the only one of his children he loved more than his own life.

She was exactly like her mother, she was his distant relative. She was one of the family members that had lost interest in the past of the family but she still loved him. Death was common among his family for women, due to the children's horns so they only had one to be safe but she wanted a daughter and gave her life for Anna's birth.

He remembered on her death bed of all the things she envisioned for Anna's life. How she would be the best at everything she ever did and Anna failed at everything she done except running. So he did what any father would do and he gave his daughter the chance to be everything her mother envisioned.

"Hello Anna."

A giant hand came from the river that crashed down onto the river's edge. Anna then pulled herself up to look at her father. She looked like a living monster, one eye was vertically open, the other was horizontally opened and a mouth that was too small for her boulder sized head.

"Hello Father."

"Anna what is the probability of another human being born with the Diclonius gene in their DNA."

Anna then calculated the chance of it happening by surveying the entire human race and the specific sequence of DNA strands to recreate the Diclonius race. "0.000000000000000000000000000000000001"

The Chief sighed in response. "What about the only surviving egg cell from Karee, will the fetus survive being grown in birthing incubator."

"The probability of the child surviving is 80% to the nearest percent."

"Thank you Anna, I will see you again." The Chief turned around leaving his daughter

Before he left he stopped at one grave he always visited. It had Anna Kakuzawa on it but it wasn't for his daughter but for her mother he named her after.

A lone tear rolled down his eyes and these were the few times the small amount of humanity he still retained would surface.

**3 months later**

In a giant containment chamber which held the newly and fully developed Diclonius. He could see the changes added into its DNA already. His hair was a black color and his eyes were a dark red color. He had the Chief's triple horns and Nousou wondered what would happen due to him improving its spinal cord with Mariko's DNA.

"How is my 4th child doing?" The Chief had checked up on him once every week to see how his growth was doing.

"Very well. He was given an increase in Silpelit DNA to speed his development into adult hood so his abilities would be ready to be used when the Lebensborn project is finished. He could be released in a week or 2."

"Why is his hair black and his eyes red?"

"Well that was my fault. I had chosen the newest Silpelit DNA we had and it was #35's to increase the chances of him having more than the average number of vectors and range. It seems some of Kurama's DNA must have been in there. The red eyes I have no clue as to what may have caused it."

"That is of little hindrance to my plans. You need not worry. When will he be given the MDV?"

"I was planning on giving him it while his mind was developing. Maybe around 2 years since it no longer works when they exceed 3 years."

"Good. What about the clones of him."

"Unfortunately I cannot crack the code for a Royal Diclonius DNA. I might be able to solve it if I was allowed to dissect his brain and spinal cord." Nousou really wanted to see if biologically a Silpelit and Royal Diclonius were the same.

"I cannot allow that. What if after dissecting him we learn nothing more about their DNA?" The Chief made his decision because deep down inside of him he couldn't allow the death of a reproductive Diclonius.

"Cool Boss. I'll show you something special about him." Nousou then rose the temperature of the containment chamber and watched as the water started to boil.

"What are you doing?!" The Chief was just about to stop him while he saw the child floating in the tube taking a nap.

"The subject has a higher tolerance for heat compared to most things alive. He can take up to 100 degrees Celsius which is the boiling point of water without any difficulty quite interesting to say the least. I don't even know if this ability will grow with his age."

"Quite interesting indeed. Keep up the good work."

"Oh yeah before you go, Shirakawa spoke about putting bombs in Mariko. Should we put them into the subject?"

"Since we cannot anticipate what he might be due to his genetic modifications or the length and range of his vectors. We should add a few but not in any place that could endanger his life. Put one in each limb just to be on the safe side."

"Alright then." Nousou got out of his chair and began to stretch his joints.

"I'm going to past the time by firing some metal orbs. at one of the silpelits. Lock the door when you're finished in here." Nousou then got up out of his chair and went out the door.

The Chief then went over to the chamber and touched the glass keeping his new son alive. When he looked into his red eyes he saw his son look directly back into his eyes.

"Your name will be Shin short for Shinigami. I see your eyes and I can see the eyes of someone who will bring death and destruction to this world. You will be my leading weapon during the Silpelit attack "

For a second the Chief thought he saw a hand against the glass where his hand was. _'The child couldn't have developed vectors already, could he?'_

The Chief eventually decide to leave his son to rest what he didn't notice was the red eyes in that tube following him as he move out side.

'_Da-Da?'_ This was the only question running through the child's mind even though a child his age even for a Diclonius should not be capable of thinking.

**Do Silpelits gain their killer instincts at 3 years biologically or physically since they age at a faster rate compared to human children**

**How do you guys like the story. Good or bad. No Flames but constructive criticism is appreciated. Follow, Favorite and review. Reviews can help to make the story better. **

**Royal Ageing- same as human until 18 and then slows downs.**

**Silpelit Ageing- Double of biological age until 18 (9 biological) then slows down to a Royal's rate.**

**Shin's Ageing- Three times biological age until 18 (biological 6) then movement becomes almost non-existent.**


End file.
